She's No Angel
by Kanai16
Summary: Kagome, on the run, tries to start a new life while hiding her past. yuyuinu highschool fic
1. Default Chapter

Here's another new fic

She's No Angel

Chapter 1

Whimpers-

"Oh Kagome, you can stop your whimpering. Its making me sick." a soft, clod, silky voice said.

The cries stopped as the girl looked up.

"Let me go Naraku." she whispered.

"No can do my pet." walked over to her fallen form.

"You know what I want." he grabbed her head to stand her up.

"So why don't you stop fighting me." he kissed her roughly.

She snatched her head away and spit in his face. She heard him growl as his eyes flashed red and he dropped her to the floor.

"I'll let you see your brother and son one last time before I move you again. He said walking out

2 hours later the door opened to reveal a rat demon and at his side stood two boys. One had black hair with brown eyes and the other had auburn hair with black streaks and green eyes.

When they saw her shadowed form laying on the floor the rushed to her as the rat demon stayed at the door.

"Kagome, what did he do?"

"Mama what happened?"

Kagome looked at them and smiled.

Naraku had taken them 2 years ago. And over that course of time naraku tortured her mentally and only a few time physically. He would let her see her brother, souta, and her son, shippo, only once a week. Between visits he would tell her the things he let his demons do to them. They were all she had left, and with being locked in a small cell with no windows and the occasionally drippings of water, she didn't know what to believe. Their visits once a week and the charms he place on her were the only thing keeping her alive.

"Come on, I don't have all day." the rat demon said

"Kagome, Naraku is letting you spend the night with us." souta said

She looked at him. "What?"

"Its what we've been waiting for mama." Shippo whispered so that only she could hear.

She nodded as they helped her stand. The rat demon grabbed her arm as soon as they got to the door and dragged her down the hall and up three flights of stairs. Shippo and Souta trailed silently behind.

They reached a door with ancient writings on them. The demon opened the door and pushed Kagome in. She stumbled to catch her balance. Shippo and Souta ran to catch her.

"You didn't have to push her." Souta yelled.

"Shut it brat." the rat said walking out and closing the door. "I get stuck babysitting. Blah." they heard him mumble through the door.

"When do we leave?" Shippo asked. Kagome was standing on the balcony breathing in the first fresh air she had in months. She turned to them with silent tears flowing down her face. They walked over to her and hugged her waist/ leg.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Souta asked looking up at her.

"Nothing. Get some sleep, I'll wake you when it's time to go." she led them to the plush bed and tucked them in. She looked at them and thought about how Shippo was made.

Shippo was conceived during one of the few times Naraku bedded her. Normally when a demon child is born they take on a part of their parents species. Using a power from her family line she changed what type of demon he would be, thus making him a kitsune youkai instead of her demons and Naraku's spider form.

After watching them fall asleep she walked back out to the balcony and spoke out to the wind.

"I know you're watching Naraku, just know I will get out of here."

With Naraku-

He watched her through Kanna mirror and heard her whispered words.

"What do you plan to do?" he heard Kagura behind him ask.

"Let her run. It doesn't matter, I'll find her."

Kagura looked at the back of his head.

'What are you planning Naraku."

End 1

hope you liked

r/r

thanks,

Dee K


	2. Chapter 2

She's No Angel

Chapter 2

Kagome waited till the moon reached its highest point in the sky before waking Souta and Shippo.

She knew Naraku wasn't going to stop her but that didn't mean he was going to make it easier.

She tried to cast a barrier a round them but couldn't.

'Damn you Naraku.' She thought, realizing what the writings on the door were.

On the other side of the door they could hear demons gathering.

"How are we going to get out?"

She looked at them and then to the balcony doors.

"No, no, no. Kagome we just can't jump, we're sitting on a freaking mountain here. Souta yelled.

"It's either that or the demons." She said. "Besides, you trust me right? Now hold on to me and don't let go."

Just as they stepped onto the balcony the door burst open and demons pilled into the room.

They looked back as the demons charged at them.

"Ready?"

They ran and jumped off the balcony.

"KKKAAAGGGOOOMMMEEE."

Kagome opened her eyes to see blue ones staring at her.

gasp

She quickly closed her eyes and rolled over to stand up.

"No, please don't move. You'll hurt yourself even more." She heard a gentle voice say. She then looked down at herself and saw she was wrapped in bandages.

"What happened?"

"My son and I found you at the bank of a nearby river with two little boys."

"Souta, Shippo. Where are they?"

"They are fine. They're in the next room."

Kagome ran to the room she indicated. There lying on two separate mats were Shippo and Souta.

"No damage was done, just a few scratches."

"Where are we?" Kagome asked

"At my home in Asahikawa."

Kagome finally got a good look at the woman.

She was an old lady with a hunched back. Blue eyes and graying hair trailed her back. She looked to be in her early 70s.

"Now child, what can I call you?" she said

"Kagome."

"Oh, that's a nice name. Means Pure One."

Kagome smirked "I'm any thing but pure."

"I'm Aibiko. You may stay her and rest." She said walking out.

Kagome laid down between the boys and fell asleep.

Aibiko walked into the kitchen to make some tea.

"How is she?"

Aibiko turned to look at her son as he came in from the garden.

"She's doing fine, Kichou. Just resting."

Kichou was 15 with light tan skin. His eyes were blue and had shoulder length blonde hair.

"Here, take this to their room." She said handing him a tea tray.

Kichou walked into the room to see Shippo and Souta awake and trying to wake Kagome. When they heard him enter, Shippo jumped in front of Kagome and started to growl.

"Calm down. I'm just bringing you some tea." Kichou said placing the tray down.

"What did you do to my mama?"

"I didn't…"

"Shippo stop it." Kagome said sitting up and yawning.

"Kagome what happened?" Souta asked

"We got out and survived." She said

Shippo and Souta started to jump around.

Aibiko walked in and Kagome stood and hugged her.

"Aibiko-sama would you mind if we stayed here with you."

"Stay as long as you like child."

"Thank you." She said. Her eyes shifted over to Kichou.

He smiled at her and she smiled back shyly, shifting her eyes else where.

It's been for years since then as Kagome went from a child of 14 to a young woman of 18.

She told them of her heritage. She was a maximum demon.

It was a rare type of demon that never mated the same type of demon twice. So if the demon already had silver dog in them they wouldn't mate with a silver dog. (A/N: if you don't get it then send me an email and I'll describe if for you.)

She had forms and powers for each different type of blood in her.

For the past four years Aibiko has been home schooling them and since it would be their last year of school she decided to send them to a public school in Tokyo.

End 2

Hope you liked it. The third chapter will be out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

She's no angel

Chapter 3

Kagome and Kichou arrived in Tokyo around 8 at night on Sunday. They took a cab to the place they were staying at.

Shippo and Souta were staying with Aibiko as she taught them how to control their powers. They would see each other over the weekends and school breaks.

It was a loft in a 17 story building that Aibiko stayed in when she comes to Tokyo.

The room over looked the city. It was two stories with the same design as a house. It had 4 bedrooms, a kitchen, library, living and dinning room a study, and a balcony.

"Wow this is it." Kagome said looking around at the stylish place she would be calling home for the year.

"yeah." Kichou said walking in with the bellboy behind him. "You can place them in the rooms back there."

"Oh. Look at this view." Kagome said from the balcony. "I haven't seen anything like this since my parents were alive."

Kichou paid the bellboy and joined Kagome out on the balcony. They stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before a smirk appeared on Kichou's face.

"You want to break it in?" he asked turning to her

She smiled and jumped into his arms. "Lets" she said kissing him as he walked them to the bed room.

"Kagome hurry up or we're going to be late." Kichou said from downstairs.

"I'm trying to find something to wear." She yelled back. She was searching through boxes to find what she wanted.

"You have 15 minutes, Kag." He called up the steps.

"Found it." She said putting her clothes on.

She was wearing black cargo pants with a white wife beater and a black cargo jacket. She brushed her hair till a shine came to it and let it fall down her back to her calves.

She stepped into her white air force ones and grabbed her dark shades putting them on.

She remembered back at Asahikawa when she went with Aibiko to an open air market, people looked at her in terror. She knew even for a demon her eye color was strange. So now every time she goes out she wears dark glasses.

She walked down stairs to the kitchen where she saw Kichou eating cereal.

"Ready?" he asked

She looked at him. he was wearing black baggy pants with a black Scarface tee shirt on and black air ones with his, now mid-back length, hair in a low pony tail.

"Yeah."

They left the building and went to the underground garage.

Aibiko was packed with money that she got from her late husband of 36 years. She left all her flashy stuff in the city and gave them the keys and access to everything.

They looked at the selection of cars and decided on the silver Suburban.

Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Youko, Hiei, Inuyasha, Rin, Yukina, Kikyo, Botan, Kurama, and Keiko stood outside the school with most of the student population.

"Where the hell is Yusuke!" Keiko yelled

"Calm down Keiko. He called and said he was going to be late." Kurama said

"Look. Here he comes now." Botan said

Keiko turned a walked up to him.

"Hey kei-"

SLAP

"I get tired of waiting for you all day. You better be in class today." She said before walking off

"Are you alright?" Sango asked.

"yeah." He said rubbing his cheek.

"Is there trouble in paradise?" Inuyasha said

"I don't know. But she's been getting more violent."

RING, RING

"Deal with it lat-."

"Man look at that ride." Miroku said

The doors to the car opened and what they saw made their mouths drop.

Kagome and Kichou got to the school just as the bell wrung.

"It's huge." She said

"It looks more like a college than a school." He said

"I wouldn't know." She said

"Well what are we waiting for?" he said getting out of the car.

Kagome made sure she looked right before stepping out.

They bypassed the people who were looking at them as they walked down the hall.

Kagome glanced at a group of 6 humans, 8 demons, a deity, and a half demon.

'Odd.' She thought

Even in a school of demons and humans, it was still strange to see them hanging out together.

'Who are they?' went through everyone's head.

"Well it looks like we have new students." Botan said clapping her hands together.

End 3

Hope you liked.

R/R

Thanks,

Dee K


	4. Chapter 4

She's no angel

Kagome & Kichou talking to each other

'Thoughts'

-Someone else's mind talking-

Chapter 4

"Yes? How may I help you?" the secretary asked

"We're new and we want to get our schedules." Kichou said

"What are your names?"

"Kichou Yon and Kagome Higurashi." He said

"Here you go." she said handing them the papers. "You both have the same schedule so have fun."

Everyone was already in homeroom which lasted for 30 minutes.

Their schedule:

Homeroom

1st period- Food Science

2nd- Computer Applications

3rd- Art

4th- English

5th- Language arts

6th- Gym

7th- Biology

They found their home room. Knocking on the door, they walked in when they heard an 'enter'.

The students of hr 3-B were talking in their own little groups until the bell rings. The prep girls sat giggling; the jocks were throwing a football back and forth across the room as the teacher sat behind her desk reading a romance novel.

"I wonder who that girl was?" Miroku said

smack

"What was that for?"

"For thinking about another girl in front of your girlfriend." Sango said.

There was a knock on the door as the room got quiet wanting to see who it was.

The teacher gave a 'enter' and looked up when the door opened.

Kagome and Kichou walked in to see everyone looking at them.

Heh, already eyes are on us. Kichou thought to Kagome.

"Yes?"

Kichou passed her the papers.

"Oh, class, we have new students." She said standing "this is Kichou and Kagome. Since its homeroom why don't you ell us a little about yourselves. And I'm Ms. Rash."

"Sure. I'm Kichou Yon. I'm 18 years old and human. I moved here from Asahikawa."

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" Ms. Rash asked.

"Um, meditate." He said

"What do you like in a girl?" a prep girl said.

Kichou blushed a little and scratched the back of his head. He looked at Kagome. She raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"You don't have to answer. This is just to get to know you better and apparently for them a lot more." Ms. Rash said

"Well, truthfully a girl who smiles a lot and has a sense of humor." He said

you're lying. Kagome thought to him.

So. They don't know that. He thought back.

"Now what about you miss."

Kagome looked at her and stayed where she was.

Kichou pushed her forward and blocked his mind so she couldn't curse him out.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." She said stepping back.

"You don't have anything else to say?" a girl in the front said.

"She's no very talkative." Kichou said

"Well then we'll have to change that. Cause for homeroom all we do is talk. Now to get you to open up would you mind if we asked you some questions?" Ms. Rash said.

"Ye-"

"No she wouldn't mind." Kichou said cutting her off. "Ask away."

when we get home you are gonna be in so much trouble.

Heh

"Alright. Anybody have any questions for them?" Ms. Rash asked

Multiple hands raised and Kagome sighed. you will pay

"Yes, Tsuki."

Said girl stood. "Are you a demon?"

"Yes."

"What kind."

"A maximum demon."

The demons hearts in the classroom skipped a beat when they heard that, while the humans just looked on.

"How old are you?" a boy asked

"18."

"What do you want in a boyfriend?"

Kagome looked at the boy who asked. He was a fox demon with silver hair and golden eyes.

"I want a boy who doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself. Who's dead sexy and has nice lips." She said smirking

The boy smirked back.

"Well what do you say to a date?"

"Youko, that's enough." Ms. Rash said, just as the bell rung. "Kichou, Kagome come here so I can give you your assignments." She gave them their locker numbers and combinations along with gym clothes. "Hope you enjoy being here."

They walked out of the room and found their lockers with all their books already in it.

"This is good Kagome." Kichou said as they walked to lunch.

"What's good about it?" Kagome said.

"Hi"

They turned a round to see 5 girls.

"My name is Sango. That's Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Rin."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kichou and this is Kagome. Kagome?" he turned just to see her turn the corner. He sighed and looked back at the girls.

"Sorry about my friend. Nice to meet you though." He said running off.

End 4

Tell what you think.

R/R

Thanks,

Dee K


	5. Chapter 5

She's no angel

Chapter 5

Kagome had found the stairway to the roof and was up their relaxing when she felt movement behind her.

"Why are you following me?"

"Who are you?"

Kagome turned around with a fake smile on her face. "Kagome Higurashi that I am." The smile left her face and was replaced with a mischievous smirk. "But forbidden child, who are you."

"Hiei."

"What do you want, Hiei?"

"Maximum demons died out centuries ago, but yet here you stand."

"Forbidden children were supposed to be killed at birth or go crazy for not being wanted, yet here you are." She countered

Hiei growled and was about to pull his sword out when the roofs doors opened.

"Here you are. We're gonna miss it, come on." Kichou said grabbing her hand. She blew a kiss to Hiei before disappearing through the doors.

Hiei stayed on the roof looking at the spot where Kagome was just standing when an unnatural wind blew by, leaving a message in a sinister voice

"Mine."

"Where are we going Kichou?"

He led her outside and down to the field where students and teachers alike were all standing in front of a stage.

"What's all this?" she asked

"It's a 'welcome back' concert.'

"I knew this school had money, but damn." She said

They stood in the back like most of the demons who didn't want the loud music, which was already heightened, in their ears.

Kagome looked to the side and saw Hiei standing with his friends. He looked her way and she winked before turning back to the performer.

'so does anybody know anything a bout her?" Yusuke asked.

"Did a search." Sesshoumaru said "found out she was the daughter of Miyuki and Kugo Higurashi. They were assassinated and Kagome was kidnapped at age 12 along with her brother, Souta, at age 6. By some guy who's practically invisible."

"What does that mean?" Rin asked

"That means there's no trace of the guy what so ever. No files, no fingerprints, not even a lock of hair. The police have tried to catch him, but every time they get a little close everything would disappear." He said

"wow." Kuwabara said.

"What is a maximum demon?" Keiko asked

Kurama answered. "They are a very rare type of demon and very powerful. What makes them rare is that they won't mate with anything that's already in their blood. And that makes them powerful because of the different types of blood in them means different powers."

"She claims to be one, can you tell how many there is in her." Miroku said.

"Youko closed his eyes. "I sense over 70 different types of blood in her. Maybe more depending on how far her ancestors go back." He said

"wow." Kuwabara said again.

They all looked over to Kagome and saw a cold look pass over her face when a breeze blew by.

Kagome was sitting on the grass listening to the music and giggling at Kichou who was trying to sing along, when a familiar wind brushed against her skin that made her body run cold.

The wind wrapped around her leaving her name on the breeze. She looked to where the wind was coming from and followed it through the trees and into a clearing.

Standing there was the wind witch.

"Kagura."

"Hello Kagome."

end 5

Tell what you think.

R/R

Thanks,

Dee K


End file.
